A New Adventure in Hoenn Redux
by mileyzfan123
Summary: Follows the journey of Ash, May, Max, and Brock through Hoenn. However, there is another pair of legendary siblings joining them this time around... (Light one-sided Altoshipping)
1. Prologue

**As promised, I have posted the rewrite.**

**Latias: What about the people who never saw your announcement.**

**I honestly don't care as long as they read the story.**

**Latias: ...**

**Anyway, I will continue to rely to all reviews and PMs that I receive, save for reviews from guests. So-**

**Pikachu: Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Why haven't I fired you yet...**

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON ISN'T MINE. WISHING WILL DO NOTHING.**

**Almost forgot, for those who haven't read my stories and don't know how I do thoughts and all that nonsense, here it is:**

_thoughts_

"normal speech"

narration

_"telepathy" -_ (italics with quotes if you can't tell)

**Also, as it is mostly from Latias' perspective save for a few sections where she is not present, Pokemon Speech will be treated as regular speech.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN**  
**PROLOGUE**

**Latias P.O.V.**

Let me explain my situation. I'm Latias, a legendary Pokemon. Alongside my older brother, Latios, my job is to protect the island city known as Alto Mare. However, due to recent events, Latios died in order to protect the town. A few other Latis arrived soon after to make sure I was doing okay, but they don't really help much.

However, I have been able to do well enough without them and I think I'm starting to get over losing Latios, but that isn't really the problem. The problem is-

"Hey, Latias!" a voice called from the small reservoir that connected the garden with the rest of the town. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Oh, hello Chinchou," I replied to the water Pokemon. with Latios gone, Chinchou was probably the Pokemon that I could really call my friend. It has her who helped me get over Latios' death since Bianca and Lorenzo were busy with "Nothing much."

"You're not thinking about that raven-haired human again?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" I replied, hoping I wasn't blushing as I said that.

However, now that she brings it up, I'm really glad to have met that human, Ash. I do wish he could have stayed longer, though...

"Hello? Earth to Latias?" Chinchou called out to me jokingly.

"What?" I asked.

"You lie him don't you?"

"What?!" I asked again, suddenly getting a strange feeling of déjà vu. "Why would you say that?"

Chinchou simrked and explained mysteriously. "Your nervous face reveals all..."

"This conversation is over!" I said, attempting to avoid the subject. I then decided to leave before Chinchou could reply.

As much I tried to deny it, it was true.

I, Latias, have fallen in love with a human.

* * *

**Yeah, I'ts super short, but it's just a prologue and I wanted to get something up.**

**Latias: Too short.**

**Anyway, the rest of the chapters should average around 3000+ words each at least, as with the original version of this story, which can be found on my profile. Also on my profile I have a poll. It won't relate to any future stories, I was just curious to see my readers' answers. Anyway,**

**Pikachu: Review, and we'll have the next update up as soon as possible.**

**Also, I would like you to send me via PM or in a review any anime that you would like me to write a story for. And that will have effects on future stories, so do it. Sayonara!**


	2. The New Beginning

**I finally update...**

**Latias: About time!**

**Anyway, Happy oh-so-late-new year to all who are reading this when it came out...**

**Latias: Yup!** _Happy_** Holidays or whatever time of year it is when you're reading this!**

**Well, a big thank you to those of you who are leaving reviews (you used awesome, WhiteEagle1985...) , and I hope I can continue to get more improvements from the original.**

**Pikachu: Read, review and enjoy!**

**If you weren't the mascot for Pokemon I'd have fired you by now...**

**Latias: But you never fired him...**

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON WILL NEVER BE MINE. MOST LIKELY. BUT NOW, IT IS NOT.**

**NOTE: I CHANGED THE TITLE FROM REWRITE TO REDUX BECAUSE WAFFLES. AND 42.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN REDUX**  
**THE NEW BEGINNING**

**Latias P.O.V.**

I never really thought of it before, but now that they're standing right in front of me, I kind of have to believe it.

There are other Latias and Latios out there.

Right in front of me were standing - or I guess floating - two Latios and a Latias.

_"Um..."_ I stuttered, not really sure how to react.

_"Don't worry, young one! We have come to assist you in your quest!"_ the smaller of the two Latios exclaimed, making large gestures with his hands somehow.

The Latias moved him to the side and sighed._ "Ignore my brother there. He spends too much time playing RPG games..."_

_"I have no idea how to react to that..."_ I responded.

_"We heard about your situation,"_ The larger Latios stepped (floated?) forward. _"The loss of a loved one can be very painful, but I know you will get over it eventually."_

_"How do you know about that?!"_

_"I know because it it convenient for the story."_

This guy is weird. Enough said.

_"Anyway, we can take care of protecting the soul dew,"_ the Latias interrupted. _"Besides, I heard you were getting pretty friendly with that human boy before..."_

_"WHAAAT!?"_ I said, probably failing to hide my actual reaction.

_"I knew it. I kind of have a knack for these things. You should go find him. According to dad, he should be on a ship to the Hoenn region right about now."_

_"It is time to embark on your journey! Adventure awaits you at every turn! Go forth, and-"_ the smaller Latios exclaimed before being stopped by his sister.

_"Why don't you just go before my brother here starts ranting about pressing start to open the pause menu or something..."_

I decided not to question the strange coincidence that let me go see Ash again.

_"Wait, before you go, take this,"_ The larger Latios stooped to me before I could make a move to leave.

_"What is is this?"_ I asked, though personally wondering where he pulled the object from.

_"It's the Magic Device for Story Convenience. MDSC for short."_

_"I won't ask..."_

Taking the device, which happened to be a bio-GPS of some sort that pinpointed Ash's location with a business card for the strange family of Latias and Latios, I set off. I could have sworn I saw Chinchou giving me a thumbs up out of the corner of my eye, which was strange since I didn't think Chinchou had thumbs...

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" A familiar, raven-haired boy called out to his Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded, firing a bolt of lightning at their opponent, a Quilava owned by another trainer, landing a direct hit.

One of the ship's crew members, acting as a referee for the match, raised the flag signalling that Ash had won, since the Quilava had been knocked out. "Quilava is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah!" Ash cheered, doing a victory pose. "Great job, Pikachu!"

"Great job, Ash," the other trainer complimented.

"Thanks!"

The crew member walked forward to Ash and the other trainer. "You two might want to head back to your rooms," he told the two trainers. "It's getting rather late."

"Good idea," Ash replied, turning to Pikachu. "Let's go buddy!" The duo of Pokemon and trainer left.

In the hallway of the ship, Ash happened to pass by the captain. "Hello, sir. Could you tell us when we'll be arriving?"

"We should get to Littleroot Town before noon tomorrow if we don't run into trouble," the captain confirmed.

"Thanks!" Ash nodded and continued on to his room on the ship. "Wait, where's my backpack?!"

"Pika pi! Pi pika chu!" Scolded Pikachu, pointing his tiny finger at Ash.

"I forgot it out on the deck, didn't I..." Ash asked, to which Pikachu nodded.

After walking all the way back to the deck, Ash managed to find his backpack, but noticed that a certain electric mouse was missing.

"Not again," Ash sighed, looking up to find a familiar-looking hot air balloon in the sky...

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Saying that I was frustrated would be an understatement. the MDSC wasn't really helping very much. Id didn't really help that I dropped it several times. Based on the readings from just before it broke, I figured out that Ash should be within a short radius. I guess it helped that Bianca taught me some basic reading and writing skills...

However, while I searched the horizon, all I could see was a hot air balloon in the shape of a Meowth head. deciding that I had no real other leads, I decided to follow it.

Following the balloon didn't really get me anywhere. There was a cruise ship nearby, but I could tell that there weren't any people on deck. however, I could tell Ash was there, so I decided to go ahead and fly over to it.

"Not again," I heard Ash's voice say as I approached the ship. Finally! But why do I sense trouble brewing...

"Prepare for trouble!" a female voice shouted. Oh, the irony...

"And make it double!" a male voice added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Wait, did a Meowth just talk?

"Not you guys again!" Ash called out. "Give back Pikachu!"

"Ha!" Jessie replied with a smirk. "You think we would just give him back?!"

"Go, Bayleef!" Ash called, reaching to take a Poke Ball from his belt. It looks like he has this covered.

"Oh, I forgot I left Bayleef at Professor Oak's lab..."

Or not, I guess. Maybe I should step in...

_"Hey, Ash!"_ I said to Ash, though instantly thinking that I could have been more subtle with it.

"What was that?" Ash asked to nobody in particular, looking around.

_"It's me, Latias!"_ I answered, trying to keep the noise level of the telepathy down.

"Latias? From Alto Mare? I thought you had to guard the soul dew." At least he didn't completely forget yet.

_"Don't worry,"_ I assured. _"That's been taken care of."_ I took out the business card from I don't even know where and showed it to Ash, having already stopped the invisibility cloak.

Looking it over, Ash had a total blank expression on his face. "I won't even ask..."

_"Yeah, I think it's probably better that you don't..."_

"Since when did you know telepathy?"

_"A long time ago actually."_

"Why didn't you use it before?"

_"That is a really good question that I have no answer to."_

There was a brief pause as Ash mulled this fact over, though apparently decided to drop the question.

_"So any way I could help? I know a few moves..."_ I offered regrettably, knowing that I never even fought a battle before.

"I guess that could work..."

I tried a Dragonbreath attack, firing a purple flame-like beam of energy at the balloon, completely missing.

"Latias?" Ash asked.

_"Yes, Ash?"_ I replied.

"You have actually fought before, right?"

_"No. No, I haven't."_

"Well, just try again!" Ash suggested optimistically.

I tried again using Psywave, an attack that I'm more familiar with, firing a wave of psychic energy at the balloon which managed to free Pikachu from the robot arm holding it.

Pikachu landed perfectly right in position in front of Ash. "All right, Pikachu, finish this with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu released the signature move, a powerful bolt of energy directed toward the already partially ruined hot air balloon, causing an explosion that sent the trio flying.

"What just happened?" James asked ?

"We didn't even send our Pokemon out!" Jessie muttered.

"You know what time it is..." Meowth stated

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" all three shouted in unison as they flew off into the distance.

_"Will those guys be okay?"_ I asked.

"They always are for some reason..." Ash replied, though I couldn't tell how he felt about that fact.

Noticing people coming out onto the deck due to the commotion, I put up my invisibility again so I wouldn't be seen.

A muscular man who I supposed to be the ship's captain approached Ash. "You're that kid from a bit ago. You doin' all right?" he asked "What exactly happened here just now?"

"Oh, it was nothing too important," Ash responded. "just some incredibly persistent criminals who keep trying to steal my Pikachu and fail. Honestly, I don't even know how many times I've had to explain that..."

"Well as long as you're all right, I suppose that's fine. It saves me the paperwork since there aren't any real damages to the ship either." The captain walked out, followed by the other crew members. After they were gone, I stopped my invisibility cloaking ability once again.

"So, what are you doing here anyway, Latias?" Ash asked.

"I..." I stuttered slightly, not knowing of a good answer to give. "I came to join you!"

Ash looked taken aback. "Seriously? You sure you're okay with that?"

"Why not?" I've been living on Alto Mare my whole life, which is more time than you might think...

"Well, I don't have any problems with it. Feel free to come if you'd like."

Success! But now what...

Suddenly a Delibird flew overhead and dropped a package. Ash caught it.

_"What is it?"_ I asked. _"And don't say a package."_

"Looks like a letter in a box." Ash explained, pulling out a folded piece of paper, which he read aloud.

"Latias and friend,

What kind of battle was that!? This story needs more action in it! Sure, it's still the exposition, but you needed to do more than just talk then land a couple hits! To ensure that the story can move along, I'll make sure that there are no more easy battles from now on. I expect to see those super ultra mango-tango-foxtrot martial arts moves in the next battle! I hope to see much more from you two in the future! I think I'll throw in some odd situations or two in order to add more to the story! Okay, I'm just stalling now. I'll write again soon!

Yours truly,  
[Name undisclosed] the Latios"

"That was..." Ash said after he finished reading the letter. "Interesting?

I had absolutely no reaction to that. None at all.

"Well, we'll discuss this more in the morning. That good for you?" Ash asked, going with the proper reaction to do nothing concerning the odd letter.

"Sure, I can just sleep here. on the deck. No worries."

"If you're sure," Ash replied. "Good night!"

I wonder what will be in store for me from now on. Well, here's where my new life begins!

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Ash stepped off the boat and onto solid ground.

"Well, Pikachu, Latias, you two ready?" Ash asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Latias answered.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cheered.

Hoenn region look out! Ash Ketchum has arrived!

* * *

**Extra Mini Side-Story!**

Professor Oak was doing his work when a message popped up on his PC.

_ \- Trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon! - _

"Well look at that, the boy's already caught his first Pokemon from the Hoenn region!" Clicking the continue button on the pop-up, Oak made an expression. To call the expression shock would be such an understatement that even the rock in your back yard would be disappointed. And Rocks Don't have emotions, so that's saying something.

Latias

The Eon Pokemon

Due to the rarity of this Pokemon, no data is currently recorded.

And that day was the first time in his career Professor Samuel Oak did not have a commentary on a Pokemon-related subject.

* * *

**Well, it was shorter than expected, but I finally got something posted. I hope to make future chapters longer.  
**

**Latias: That is SO going to happen.**

**Maybe it will. Here are the important characters introduced:**

**~The other trainer: taking a minor role to fill some roles Xavier had in the original story, such as giving the device to Ash that allows him to talk with Latios. Left nameless to prevent main characterism**

**~The Lati trio: a family of two Latios and a Latias that came to watch over the soul dew in Latias absence. They only know of three walls.**

**Anyway, take a look at the poll on my profile if you have a chance and -**

**Pikachu: Review, and the update will be out as soon as it can be!**

**I have no comment...**


	3. Author's NoticeImportant NewsUpdate

**Hello everyone! No, for those wondering, I didn't die or get kidnapped or disappear off the face of the Earth or something. I'm perfectly alive and well.**

**Also, as for the big news, I have good news and bad news, which I separated for you below:**

* * *

_**GOOD NEWS:**_

**I do in fact plan to start updating regularly again.**

* * *

_**BAD NEWS:**_

**Unfortunately, I will likely not be continuing my current stories. After over a year since I last updated anything, I do not feel that I would be able to continue at the quality that I would like. However, if enough people want a story or two to keep going, I might still keep one or two for the future. **

* * *

_**MORE GOOD NEWS:**_

**For the new stories, I will be requesting that all of you go to my profile and note for the story (up to three) that you would like to see. If you don't like any of the options of the provided or simply have something you wish for me to write, feel free to send me a private message telling me of your idea, or leave it in a review if you ONLY if do not have an account or are uncomfortable with sending a private message.**

**The following is a list of series I am willing to try writing for:**

**Pokemon (of course)**

**Fire Emblem (Awakening or Fates, I don't know enough about the other games)**

**Sword Art Online**

**Rune Factory (only 4, no Harvest Moon)**

**(NOTE: Since I probably forgot something, feel free to send me any idea that does not require sexual content; I am willing to accept any ideas you provide. However, keep in mind that stories centered around other series are probably less likely to be accepted, as I probably will not have the knowledge to write the characters as correctly as many people would like.)**

* * *

**I'll be looking forward to hearing from some of you. I will get to work on the new story once I have enough votes and the first chapter/prologue should be posted shortly after I decide on something.**

**Thank you all and I am looking forward to writing for you again soon.**


	4. Author's NoticeStory poll results!

**Hello everyone! I've finally decided to start working on the top story ideas. Besides, it's been long enough and I doubt any of this is going to change if I keep going.**

* * *

**Here are the results:**

**1) Pokemon - medium (10-20 chapters) - Original story encompassing the camp where Ash and Serena met. Includes other main characters from the story (e.g.: Dawn and Brock)**

**...**

**(And one of the following):**

**2A) Sword Art Online - depends on how I work the conflict out - Due to a glitch in the system, Kirito retains his avatar from Gun Gale Online while after transferring back into ALO.**

**2B) Fire Emblem: Awakening - medium length- This story will focus on Robin's past, taking place during the two-year time gap. [I will write this if I cannot find a way to go about the SAO story]**

* * *

**Don't know why I expected anything else. Oh well. Although, I should note that I have to work writing around college classes, so I can't make any promises about the upload schedule. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to leave/ask them via review or PM (though PM is preferred). **

**Thanks for your patience, and hopefully I'll have the new story up shortly.**


End file.
